


Twas The Night Before Christmas SG1 Style

by Polrobin



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polrobin/pseuds/Polrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Clement Clarke Moore. This was written for Bekki for the Shipmas 08 Secret Santa exchange and for the shipper family on the Gateworld <i>Sam/Jack ship family discussion thread</i>. Sorry about the annoying little lines, but ffdotnet wouldn't let me put paragraph spaces in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Christmas SG1 Style

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the base  
Not a gadget was working, not even the 'gate.  
The toolbelts were slung low on blue-clad hips with a care,  
In hopes that Siler and his wrench soon would be there.

 

Daniel and T were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of rocks and battles danced in their heads.  
And Sam in her lab, and I was there with my hat,  
Had just agreed that the 'gate was out o' whack!

 

When out in the hall there arose such a clatter,  


I sprang from Sam's lab to see what was the matter.  
Away to the doorway I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the doors and tripped over the trash.

 

The light of the hallways, their fluorescents so green  


Gave rise to a view that I seldom have seen.  


When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  


But a disgruntled Landry, gripping Walter by ear.  


The small gate technician, his ear turning quite blue,  


I knew in a moment he'd caused the snafu.  


With a grunt and a sigh he made a great face,  


And he squirmed and he twisted, pleading his case!  


"'Twas a simple misstep, one anyone could make,

I wanted to tweak it, not to make the 'gate break!"

A small little error, maybe just a dropped zero,

Siler can fix it in a flash, he'll be quite the hero!"

As the colors in the wormhole tumble and twist,

When our molecules are split and reassembled from mist.

So out to the hallway, out of breath Carter flew,

From their rooms down the hall, Teal'c and Daniel came too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard down the hall

The grinding and groaning of that great ancient maw.

Walter broke free as I turned my head 'round,

And together we six ran to check out the sound.

He was dressed all in green, from his head to his foot,

His shirt soaked with oil, his great wrench on a hook.

A bundle of tools he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

Siler's eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His eyes drifted up to the doorway, with its decoration so wee,

And he grinned with delight as Carter slid into me.

The stump of a twig he still held tight in his teeth,

And the small leaves still remaining resembled a wreath.

He snapped to attention, holding a tiny red bow,

Then said rather loudly, "Sir look, mistletoe!"

With a shock and a start above me I glanced,

Delighted to see I'd been offered this chance!

A glance over to Landry showed I had nothing to fear,

So I reached and I pulled, tugging Carter more near.

I spoke not a word and I was shaking indeed,

All would bear witness, as we gave in to our need.

And closing my eyes I felt my soul welcome home,

That small missing piece, we'd no more be alone.

With a clank of his tools and a hi-five to the boss,

Siler nodded and Walter flipped the switch from the "off".

Then I heard the boss say, as the 'gate turned to the right,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


End file.
